sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Frankie Matsui
Name: Frances Mariah Matsui Gender: Female Age: 18 Height: 5'8" Weight: 152 lbs. Eye Color: Dark brown Hair Color: Black Kills: Two Weapon: Uzi submachine gun Appearance: Frankie is slightly tall for her age, standing at 5’8” and weighing 152 lbs. Her non active, indoor lifestyle is evident in her gangly frame and pale complexion. She has a square jaw and wide dark brown eyes, paired with thin eyebrows and a small, rounded nose. She has prominent bags under her eyes due to countless nights staying up late doing work. Frankie’s mouth is small, and seems to be perpetually frowning. Her straight black hair reaches down to the nape of her neck, and is usually kept parted and tucked behind her ears. Most of Frankie’s clothes are hand-me-downs from her older siblings and cousins, and are faded and fraying at the edges. She prefers to wear her brother’s flannel shirts, paired with t-shirts and jeans. On Announcement Day, Frankie was wearing a black parka over a dark blue flannel shirt, paired with jeans and faded red sneakers. She was also wearing a grey ushanka. Interests: Frankie has an extensive knowledge of mechanics thanks to her father, and spends a bulk of her free time fiddling with cars or other machinery. Recently, Frankie has also gotten into amateur radio, in order to keep in contact with him. She’s also been writing poetry infrequently since middle school,where she vents her frustrations about life and the government, although she keeps these secret. History: Frances Matsui is the third of four children, born to Ned and Barbara Matsui (nee Hashimoto), both descendants of Japanese-American immigrants who settled in Denver during the 1940s. The family runs a diner, which Frankie and her younger sister Rosemary (14) help out at after school. The diner doesn’t perform particularly well due to some customers’ prejudice against the owners, but it’s enough to keep the family afloat. Her older sister Therese (22) is doing her compulsory military service on the African Front, and the eldest child, Edmund (27), moved east to try and kickstart a government career. At the time of Frankie’s birth, Ned worked at his brother’s auto repair shop, which was located next to his home. Due to her mother’s busy schedule at the diner, she ended up spending a lot of time with her father and cousins at the shop, and at age thirteen, managed to get her father to teach her mechanics. When Frankie was fifteen, her uncle was drafted into the military, and without the knowledge to run finances, the auto shop was closed down. Her father took a job as a truck driver, and began spending most of his time on the road. He and Frankie keep in contact through a ham radio. As a child, Frankie was fairly ambivalent about her country. Her parents didn’t raise her to be particularly patriotic, but also taught her to obey laws and respect the flag and the military. However, her attitude towards the United States soured as she faced discrimination for her ethnicity, often viewed as a foreigner despite her family being in the country for three generations. Frankie’s disdain for white supremacy evolved into full blown anti-patriotism, beginning to question the country’s compulsory military service and the Program. Since she lives in a highly militaristic environment and goes to a predominantly white school, Frankie keeps these opinions to herself, hoping not to call attention to herself. Despite her resentment, Frankie plans to get her military service out of the way by serving as an army mechanic, and then returning to Denver in order to reopen her family’s auto shop. Personality: Frankie is reserved, and at a glance, seems tired and weary. While she is very opinionated, she doesn’t voice these to people, and conceals her resentment or disdain for others to avoid conflict. However, she doesn’t bother hiding it behind false friendliness, and keeps conversations with such people curt. She loosens up around friends, and is quick to provide support when they need it. Reputation: Frankie keeps to herself at school, with the few who notice her acknowledging her as the ‘poor Asian girl’. She is a natural loner, and prefers to keep to herself most of the time. However, she has a few friends, mostly coming from other minority or low income families. The above biography is as written by Aloha. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Aloha '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Uzi Submachine Gun (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Frankie, in chronological order. Before: *Ambrosia *Yellow Wood Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Shit's Fucked *Count to Ten *Fuck Human Beings, Fuck Humanity Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Frankie Matsui. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters